


Did You Get My Letter?

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [33]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, female robert thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Did you get my letter?” Robbi asked as she answered the phone.“Yeah,” Matthew laughed lightly, “I love you, too, by the way.”
Relationships: Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 8





	Did You Get My Letter?

Matthew didn’t find the letter until he was back in his hotel room after the Draft, pulling it from his inside pocket. On the front of the envelope was his name in Robbi’s loopy hand-writing. He smiled down at it before carefully opening it and unfolding the letter.

His hand came up to cover his mouth as he felt his smile grow larger than he thought possible as he read the words on the paper. 

After reading it through several times, he fumbled for his phone.

“Did you get my letter?” Robbi asked as she answered the phone.

“Yeah,” Matthew laughed lightly, “I love you, too, by the way.”

“You didn’t think it was too sappy?”

“Robbi, you wrote a freaking love letter, of course it was sappy. But it was sappy in a good way.”

“Good. Because you’re kind of my favorite human.”

“You’re my favorite human, too,” Matthew replied, “And I wish you could have been here tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Matthew replied.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be,” Robbi replied, “but I’ll see you in a couple of days, okay?”

“Yeah,” Matthew grinned, “Our flight gets in, like, twenty minutes before yours so we’ll meet you at baggage claim.”

“Can’t wait.”

+

Matthew kept the letter. And every time he put on his suit for game day, he tucked the letter into his inside jacket pocket.


End file.
